Anniversary
by Amulet Misty
Summary: Misty wandered around Big town, thinking about the time she met Ash. Could Ash have really forgotton what day today was?  Pokeshipping/One-shot/


**A/N: Tadaa! Here comes a pokeshipping one-shot from me :D My first one xD It popped up in my mind so I just had to write something quick about it. It takes place in the Pichu Brothers short movie, the one where Pikachu and the Pichus get lost and anger this Houndour (or was it a Houndoom?). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anniversary<span>**

Misty looked around at the size of the town she was in. Big Town was, well, _big_. More like huge, she thought, maybe they should rename this as Huge Town. Misty stopped in her tracks. She was meant to be looking for balloons for the party, not wondering around admiring the town. Misty glanced to her left, where a very pink perfume shop was.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on balloons when there are so many great shops?" Misty gave in to her girly side and rushed into the store.

Half an hour later she came out with a small pink bag which carried her just-came-out-to-stores perfume. "That was great! It's been a while since I've done some shopping."

"I wonder what time is it..." she said aloud. "I better get back to where Ash and Brock are waiting." She made her way back to the town square, where she, Ash and Brock had decided to meet up.

Misty stopped suddenly again, this time looking over at a fence. She swore she heard a familiar 'Pikapi' from somewhere. "I must be hearing things," she muttered, and continued on her way.

"There she is," Misty heard Brock say when he and Ash so her.

"What took you so long?" Ash demanded. She could tell that he really wanted to get the party going perfectly.

"Shopping of course, what else?"

Ash frowned. "Hey, where are the balloons?"

"I couldn't find a balloon shop," she said simply. It wasn't really a lie; she didn't really look for one so she couldn't have really found one.

"Well, you should've looked harder!"

"Well if you want balloons so much why don't _you_ go find them," she countered.

"That was supposed to be your job!"

Brock stepped between the two and Misty realized that they had been stepping closer to each other. "Break it up, break it up!" Misty and Ash glared at each other before stepping back.

Brock crossed his arms. "That's better." He then turned to Misty. "Ash has a point though, Misty. We agreed that we'd go get the food and you'd handle the decorations."

Misty didn't really know what to say to that. She took a deep breath then let it out. "Alright, I'll go find them." She tossed her perfume bag which Brock caught instinctively. "I won't take too long."

The two boys watched her leave, feeling slightly confused.

"What's the problem with her today?" Ash grumbled.

Brock, who usually knew just about everything, had no clue. "I don't know. She seemed pretty angry at you." Brock raised an eyebrow and Ash. "Did you do something?"

"I didn't!" Ash said indignantly, and then he faltered slightly. "Well, I don't think I did. Not today at least." Ash stared at the direction that Misty had left. "I didn't do anything."

xxxx

Ironically enough, it was because Ash 'didn't do anything' that Misty was particularly short-tempered today. Alright, she understood very well that Ash and Pikachu were best friends and that Ash wanted to celebrate the day they first met. She had her own pokemon and knew how it felt and was all for the idea.

But that was also the day that she and Ash met.

She had been hoping that Ash remembered, because even though their way of meeting had been very unusual, she had been happy that it had happened.

It was because of Ash that she managed to become a stronger trainer, because of him that she had travelled to so many new places, and because of him that she had gained so many new friends. She considered him her best friend, though she wondered if he thought the same of her.

Ash was unique. He never gave up, no matter what, he was the most stubborn (determined most would say) person she had ever met, and he loved pokemon more than anyone she knew. She smiled to herself as Ash's voice declaring that he would be a Pokemon Master one day drifted into her mind. _He's so obsessed with pokemon, he never thinks of anything else! _

Misty paused in her walking. Maybe it was really too much to hope that he would remember that he met her that day. _What else can I expect from a Pokemon fanatic? _

Surprising herself, she giggled. _Oh well, it doesn't matter if he can't remember. I should just be happy that I've met him in the first place. There's no point in an anniversary if you don't celebrate it._

Misty smile widened as she looked to her right, because Lady Luck seemed to be generous to her today and presented her with the perfect decoration shop.

xxxxx

The next half of the day, Misty decided to work really hard for the surprise party for the pokémon. She even acted extra nice towards Ash. Ash and Brock were surprised at her sudden change of attitude, but they weren't about to complain about it.

Once everything was ready three of them went up to get their Pokémon. After a minute of returning their pokémon into their pokéballs (of course, they wouldn't all be able to fit into the lift), they went down to the sixth floor.

"C'mon," Ash said. "We've got something to show you.

The lift door opened and Pikachu let out a small excited "Chuu!"

"Don't you remember?" Ash said to his pikachu. "It's been one whole year since we've met." Ash let out all his Pokémon, with Misty and Brock following his suit. "Dig in!"

The pokémon squealed, roared, and cried in delight, before taking off to eat.

"Everyone looks like they're having fun," Brock said, smiling at the scene. Misty and Ash couldn't help but smile too.

"...Hey, leave some food for me!" Ash suddenly cried out, starting to run towards the food before Misty grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty smirked as Ash gave up. "The food is for the pokémon only!"

"Aww, that's not fair," Ash whined.

Misty had to hold back a giggle. "Weren't you the one who was so determined to get this party perfect?"

Ash grinned. "I know! Oh yeah! Brock did you put the you-know-what in the room?"Ash blinked at the empty space on Misty's left. "Uh, where did Brock go?"

The two didn't have to look around that much because Brock was doing some obvious flirting with one of the waitresses. Misty sighed. "I'll go get him." Misty was surprised when she felt Ash grab her arm.

"Wait! It's okay, I want to show you something!"

"What is it?" Misty was curious, seeing as how Ash had never really stopped her from pulling Brock's ear before.

"Just follow me," Ash said with a grin, pulling her along. He led her to the front of the door to the store room. "In here!" Ash opened the door and ushered her in, before closing the door behind them.

The room was pitch black and Misty couldn't see a thing. "What's going on Ash?"

Misty heard a click and the lights came on.

"Surprise!" Ash said cheerfully.

Misty's eyes grew wide as she her mind registered the new blue bike in front of her. "Ash... you bought me a new bike?" She stared at Ash for a moment, wondering when he had the time to buy it, where he got the money from...and _why_.

Ash was grinning at her expression. "Yeah, you always said that I'd have to get you a new one."

Misty felt her spirit dampen slightly.

"And...we met today too and it's because of a bike. You remember, right?"

And her spirit jumped for joy, and before she knew it, she had jumped towards Ash to hug him. _He remembered! Ash Ketchum the most obsessed Pokémon trainer remembered._

"U-uh-um, Misty?" Even though she couldn't see his face, Misty could tell that Ash's face had turned red.

"Thank you Ash!" She then removed her arms around Ash and stepped back. Ash still looked slightly shocked and embarrassed.

He rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing."

Misty was admiring her bike, there was a basket attached to the front of it with some flowers in them. She picked them out of it. "You got me flowers too?"

"It was Brock's idea," Ash blurted out. He was also looking at her nervously.

Misty smirked. "Are you afraid I'm going to give you another hug?"

"No!" Ash said quickly. "And anyway, hugs aren't cool; Brock's always trying to give girls hugs." Misty smiled at that. "Oh and Misty?" Ash's tone suddenly got a lot softer.

Misty looked at Ash. "Yes?"

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Leave? What do you mean?" she asked him blankly.

Ash glanced at the bike. "You said that you were only travelling with me because I owed you a bike."

"Of course I'm not leaving Ash. We're friends now, aren't we?"

Ash's face lit up, with a mix of relief and happiness. "That's great!"

Misty giggled. "Let's show the others my new bike." Ash held the door opened while she brought it through. "Hey, guys, look what I've go - Ahh!" Misty dove to the side as a flamethrower attack came towards her direction.

Ash, being slow to react was caught in the flames. He twitched as he fell to the ground. "Charizard!" he managed to say.

"Sorry Ash!" Brock said running over to the two. "The pokémon were fighting over the last piece of cake."

The pokémon trainer sat up slowly. "It's okay." He gasped suddenly. "Misty, the bike!"

Unfortunately, the bike had been hit by the attack full on and was nearly in ashes. Misty crawled over to it and poked it, and it fell to its side. She sighed. "I should've known this would happen."

"I'm really sorry Misty," said Ash looking unhappy. To Ash's surprise, Misty waved it off.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. "It's the thought that counts."

She already had what she needed, and that was just being here, with Ash.

...

"You're still going to have to buy me another bike, Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really just couldn't end it with that line xD Yup, after the party Misty still wants a bike even though it's not right now x3 I proably could've done better, but me being my lazy self, I just left it like me if I made any mistakes and review please :D**


End file.
